These Small Hours
by Emono
Summary: Sequel to "It's the Heart that Really Matters in the End". We left off with Loki swelling with Thor's heir, and now? Now we're years later, and the Odinson clan has grown to a healthy six children. Three lovely ladies and three strapping young men. Their first born, their heir, may share more in common with his Fathers than we think. Thor/Loki, half-lemon, secret couple, cuteness


Loki tilted his head back, taking in the music of the court with a smile. It was lively, the floor swamped with their courtiers. Their father had fallen into sleep nearly a hundred years ago and since then the court had been in their control. By that he meant his husband's, King Thor. The beloved king, the centerpoint of the kingdom, the father of his brood and his most precious brother.

Thor was up to his neck in ambassadors, looking as regal and friendly as ever even as they crowded around him. He'd been like that for nearly a half hour, feeding them drink after drink and keeping them content. They weren't completely pacified but they were surely better than they had been when they'd swept into the party.

They'd chosen an ill day. It was a minor festival and all over the kingdom the people celebrated, the bastards had probably known it and seen it as some kind of weakness. But Thor had left his throne with an apology to his queen, Loki had given him a kiss and his blessing before sending him off. If their mother had been there she would've sent the political party away, but the fearsome dowager queen was away on holiday at the moment. She'd chosen Midguard as her resort, staying with a band of Thor's friends known as "The Avengers", a rag-tag group of super heroes. One of their members apparently had enough finance to keep their mother comfortable and show her the human world properly. Thor had thought it the most wonderful idea, and it seemed their mother was getting her mind off Odin's sleep and onto enjoying life.

Good, she deserved as much happiness as she could get.

"Daddy!"

Loki raised his head from his hand, blinking rapidly to clear his thoughts. Allette threw herself at his feet, elegant hands folded on the bend of his knee and head dropping to rest there as well. His youngest, his sweet Allette who played the flute so sweetly the birds would come to her. She was the best musician at court, surely the best dancer. She loved people, especially people at parties, and was always the social butterfly. To see her so distressed hurt his heart.

"My sweet baby" he cooed, carding his fingers through her short wavy hair "What troubles you?"

"Why are there so many?" she whined, raising her head to reveal her damp azure eyes "These men, Daddy, they're everywhere. Why can't they just enjoy the party and let me be?"

Loki sighed, "Another suitor, Lettey?"

She nodded, "Jaana chased him off, but _still_! Can't you enforce that decree about Eira being married first before I can 'go out into society' or whatever you called it?"

"I would, my sweet, if I could" he tisked, brushing his thumb across the girl's brow "But they wouldn't listen. You are too kind to them."

"I try, but it's so _rude_."

"I know!" Loki raised an eyebrow "Show him your magic skills. If you burn off all his hair, he won't want anything to do with you."

She wrinkled her nose, "That governess deserved it. She kept talking while I was trying to turn my book into a rat!"

He raised the other brow, "And the second governess?"

"She..." Allette huffed, burying her chin in his knee "Well, she deserved it. She was a blow-hard."

"You should do what I did" Jaana came up, crimson dress trailing across the floor behind her "The last nobleman who dared put his hand on me I nearly cut if off. If he were but a minute slower, I would've lopped off the whole thing."

"And I had to apologize a dozen times to his poor mother" Loki tisked "Why can't you both be more like Eira when it comes to these young men? She's aloof with them, she gives them a firm 'no' and they _listen_. A page from her book would not kill you."

Jaana scowled, mocking his tone, " 'If you could be more like Eira'. _Please_, Father, she's practically an old maid. There would be no fun in it."

Loki looked his middle daughter over with a critical eye. Her ringlets were thick and unruly, colored the shade of dark ash, eyes that mirrored his own glaring at him. Her magic skill was rather good, her skill with a bow almost matching her older sister's, but she was best with a sword alongside her brothers. The little imp just _loved_ to sneak into jousts dressed as a nobleman, often getting into the final round before she had to face one of the princes. If Jaana accepted defeat by any man, it was her brothers. She was his wild stallion, brash as a man and twice as loud. Twice now she'd snuck into the army, succeeding once. He would never forget Thor's face when he pulled off her helmet after the battle was won, revealing the bloodstained warrior to be his favorite daughter.

He'd cried in both relief and anger, his pride winning out both.

Loki waved at the ground, the hem of Jaana's dress fluttering to reveal dirt-stained feet. Her cheeks went ruddy, she offered a smile.

"Were you out in the orchard again?" he inquired, raising a dark brow when she nodded "How many targets did you hit?"

"Almost a dozen apples" she whispered, wiping a dark patch of dirt off her arm with the pad of her thumb "I'm getting better with the bow, Father."

"I'm proud, come here" Loki placed a kiss on her cheek when she bent down, conjuring silk slippers for her feet "Here."

She bowed low, slipping them on quickly, "Thank you, Father."

He snatched a few leaves from her hair, one had managed to wedge beneath the silver spin of her crown. Each royal child had their own crown, he'd personally seen to the ones for his girls. Jaana's was braided silver, a band to circle her brow and disappear into the thicket of her hair. He could see Allette's everytime she moved her hair, a clear circlet of pure diamond. Eira's was his favorite...

"Must you two crowd our queen so?"

Speaking of Eira.

"My oldest" Loki purred, holding out his hand and letting her bow with her brow to it "You look lovely. Lovelier everyday, even. The countryside air does wonders for you, Eira. I'm glad you could return in time to join us."

"You sounded so worried in your message, how could I not return?" Eira rose with all the grace and poise of a swan, chin high and smile pleasant. She was his first daughter, born just after his son, and she was the most regal. Asguard's truest princess, one of the main faces of the royal family. She attended every council like a religion, the smartest and most level-headed of his children. Her intellect only rivaled their heir, Micah, her first brother.

Those two seemed to be in silent competition. If Eira were to ever turn for the worst, she could make one hell of a rival for the throne. But she loved her family and accepted her second place, reminding Loki of himself if he had been just a little less hot-headed.

Eira was wise beyond her years, the most skilled of his children in magic. She was his most loyal confidant, as he was hers. She'd shared her dreams of being Head Vizier and court sorceress, but only after a few lives of traveling across the kingdom (and then the worlds) to help those in need. A true healer, a woman of the people. She was very beloved by them, and she of them.

Eira picked Allette up off the floor, smoothing out her dress for her and pushing back her hair. Eira's own was long and straight, a shade of gold darker than Thor's coloring the locks. But her eyes...they were as black as obsidian and twice as sharp.

Unfortunately she held the most Jotun blood of her sisters, her calm demeanor more trained than natural. When she lost her cool she colored, first at the fingertips then at the base of her neck. It was like a blush, though the sickly blue was far from endearing.

Loki's children knew what their blood held, but Eira and her brother Nico were the most aware.

"I just got back from Midguard" Eira replied, making sure her youngest sister looked presentable "The Dowager sends her love and well wishes. She says she's taken a shine to what she now calls 'Earth', her housemates strange but very welcoming. I found them pleasant."

"I'm so glad to hear it" Loki laughed behind his hand, trying to hide his mirth but failing "Oh, I'm sure Mother is enjoying her trip very much. And how did you find Midguard?"

"In need of much help" she sighed, her crown weighing a little heavier on her brow from the thoughts. Her crown was pure gold, dollops of sapphire embedded throughout it. It brought out the darkness in her eyes, giving her some color. Loki reached out and grasped her hand, standing and bringing her into a hug. She stiffened but accepted it, secretly glad for the small comfort.

"You will help so many" Loki quietly promised "But remember, Eira...you can't save everyone."

"I still have so much to learn" her confession was a whisper in his ear "There's _so_ much..."

"Hush" Loki pulled away, cupping her face "I have confidence in you. Now come with me. I have yet to mingle and I'm afraid I'm putting some of our guests out with my rudeness."

Eira took his arm, her regality falling over like a cloak, "Of course, Father."

The moment they walked away, Jaana tugged her younger sister's hair so hard her neck snapped back.

"Ow!" Allette whined, clutching her head "_Why_?"

"Oh don't be such a baby" her sister spat, sticking her tongue out at her as she passed "If you tell Father, I'll make you eat dirt again."

Allette watched her go with pinched face, "I'll set your hair on fire."

Jaana whirled, "What was that?"

"Nothing, dear sister" she dipped in a bow, smiling sweetly "I'm right behind you."

"Brat" Jaana rolled her eyes, turning back to trail after their father and sister.

"Toad" Allette muttered, rubbing her hair "That _hurt_. Like to see you make me eat dirt again..."

**xXx **

"Beloved."

Loki looked up from the scroll the Page was showing him, smiling to find his brother and husband standing there in common clothes. He looked far less intimidating, more relaxed, and there was a great smile on his face. No crown or helmet adorned his head, not when he merely roamed the grounds of the castle. Loki always had his simple crown upon his brow, a band of plain silver to show his status.

"Thank you" Loki touched the boy's shoulder "Tell Counselor Tidus I will look this over more later. Tell him I find it favorable. But no more."

The boy nodded, carefully re-rolling the scroll and clutching it to his chest. Loki touched his forehead gently, giving him a little nod. The Page bowed real low before darting away, disappearing around the corner and back to the counselor.

Thor held out his hand, "Walk with me, brother."

Loki took his arm, leading them towards the try-out fields just outside the garden. They took to the grounds at a leisurely stroll, enjoying the warmth of the day and the soft sunlight.

Thor's gaze was still loving, "You look beautiful, brother. Your skin in almost rosy."

His older brother's eyes widened, "You're not...with child, are you?"

Loki pushed him hard, jolting him, "Thor! Honestly, brother. If I were would you not be the first to know? We have been too busy this past year, I have not shared your true warmth in our bed for almost a full month now."

Thor leaned in, bumping their foreheads, "It has been much too long. I've missed you terribly."

"Being by your side in a throne is not the same" Loki confessed.

"I've calmed the council for now, we will not see another war for many years" Thor promised, tightening his grip "I will fix our cold bed tonight."

The heat in his brother's voice caused his sap to rise, pink blooming in his pale cheeks. They came to the crest of a hill, the slope down leading into the training fields. It was circled off with great obsidian stones, dividing the archery line from the sword station. It looked as if their three princes were engaging in a private practice, the two oldest coaching the youngest on his swordplay.

Nico was their youngest, so much like Loki had been in his youth. Smaller than his brothers, slender despite his hulking father. He was born just two years before Allette, still too young to go to battle. The only thing he had of Thor's was the clear blue of his eyes, his very was cut close to his scalp and as dark as his fairer father's. He had his heirloom hammer in his hands, the one crafted from the sky for the youngest man-child of the Odinson clan. It wasn't like Mjolnir, it's power came from the ground. It could shatter stone at the slightest touch, could shake the foundation of a building, but so far it was useless in Nico's hands.

Their youngest gave a cry, swiping it down onto the ground...but nothing came of it. Nico cursed and tried again, failing and giving a cry of rage. Unfortunately his temper came from Thor as well, rivaling him for hot-headed-ness in his youth. He lost control much too easily, giving his Jotun heritage a way to come to the surface. He was the only one of their children who couldn't master any of his talents, barely managing to keep his bow straight let alone wield his family-appointed weapon.

Nico sat on the ground, pushing his hammer away with another growl. They could hear a bark of laughter from here, belonging to no on else in the world but their middle son.

"Damn" Loki tugged at his husband's arm "I thought you talked to him. He cannot keep mocking Nico like that, nothing good will come of it."

Thor sighed heavily through his nose, "Leo is...a brash young man."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Admit it, Thor. Our son is an ass."

"He's young" Thor defended "He'll grow out of it."

Their middle child, Leo, was a perfect physical copy of Thor. He wasn't the most intelligent, but he had a good heart and he was good to the soldiers. He was best at being a general and loyal son, not so much at being a great brother to their younger son. Maybe not the most exceptionally skilled, but great in battle and good at bringing his squadrons back alive.

"For Nico's sake, I hope so" Loki pursed his lips. Though they all came from his body, he was very protective of the ones who were seen as the underdogs of the litter.

"Shall we go down there and join them?" Thor inquired good-naturedly, tugging at his husband's hand. Loki refused to move, watching the scene with narrowed eyes.

The blonde sighed before putting on a large smile, "_Please_, brother, don't be like this. They are all our brood, our hearts...you must not pick favorites."

"I'm not-"

"Are you going to smash something or are you just going to pout?" Leo was laughing so hard he was bent over, hands braced on his knees "Give it up, Nico! At this rate you're more likely to chew the dirt apart than force it with that little hammer of yours."

His own storm-bred weapon was strapped to his back, a thick spear that called the water to do his bidding. It was a soft power, by his own words, but he didn't complain when he drowned the beasts enemies rode or summoned the fog to hide their positions. Each weapon was made to suit it's master, and that spear was all they could do for their middle child.

Nico turned and scowled at his brother, "Hold your tongue."

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Leo's laugh was bolder now, holding his hands up in mock-fear "Smash me? Go ahead, brat, do your worst!"

Loki knew it was coming a full minute before any of the others. He could sense the power, his eyes trailed for the blue-ish hue that bloomed across Nico's cheeks and hands like a frost. Thor saw it next, turning to tell his husband, but found Loki already gone.

Nico charged at his brother, transforming in seconds into righteous Frost Giant. Loki appeared before him at the same time Micah did, their oldest son and heir. Micah pushed back Leo, putting himself in harm's way, while their father held out his hands and restrained him by the wrists.

"Nico" he hissed, forcing back the Jotun blood. Nico let out a growl before he drew back, the sapphire hue and deep lines fading and disappearing as he got control of himself. He stomped away, eyes still red, and every inch of grass his feet touched burned to ash.

"Nico, control it" Loki demanded, hoping his youngest didn't let his magic go wild "Your temper, remember."

Nico sat back down, the grass around him burning and collapsing on himself. He stuffed his fists into his stomach, chewing on his lower lip, forcing the rage down. Loki knelt behind him, wrapping his arms around his youngest and bringing him to his chest.

"It's alright" Loki whispered to him, clutching him close "You'll learn to keep it down. Just breathe."

"Leondius Odinson!" Thor's bellow nearly shook the ground "I will not stand for this kind of behavior toward family! I will not tell you again!"

"Did you see it?" Leo was outraged "He attacked me!"

"Hold your tongue while your king speaks" Micah's tone was cool but firm.

Loki pressed his cheek to Nico's dark hair, keeping him close to let him know he was here for him.

"You should do nothing but support your brother!"

"I'm sorry, dad" Nico turned, the red gone to reveal bright blue full of despair "I didn't mean it...I-I'm just...I can't make it work."

"Soon" Loki promised, cupping his face and running his thumb along his soft cheek bone "You're still so young. It will happen in time."

Nico looked heartbroken, "But Leo-"

"Forget your brother" Loki ran his fingers through his son's hair "Don't let him wound you so. He's just rough. You _must_ be the bigger man."

Thor grabbed his son by the collar, "Go. Out of my sight."

Leo looked hurt, "Father, please-"

"Go" Thor pushed him away "We will talk later. You do not wish to reason with me now while my anger is fresh."

Leo looked to Micah as if for help, "Our Fathers have the word of law. You have upset them both. I suggest you leave."

Leo stormed from the field, heading back up to the castle with a regretful slump to his shoulders. Thor ran a hand over his face, obviously displeased at the sibling rivalry.

"Micah" Thor turned to his son "You're the oldest, you must look after your brothers! You cannot let them bicker like this."

Micah gave his father a curious look, "So you would have me give Leo the satisfaction of knowing he got on his brother's nerves? You would have me deny Nico the chance to build his defenses against bullies by always standing up for them? What would they learn?"

Loki turned, still keeping his hands on his son, giving his husband a stern look.

"Don't bring Micah into this" Nico begged "I told him I could handle myself. I just let Leo get to me more than usual."

Micah looked down at his brother with great fondness, obviously proud of him for pushing down his Jotun blood so quickly. Their oldest son, by far their most regal. He was noble but good natured, silver tongued but cool headed. He knew how to be a prince, a general, a magnificent huntsman, a spot-on marksman, but most of all – a good brother. He was the spitting image of his fairer father, the only difference being his wider expanse of shoulders and thicker set of muscle. His hair touche his ears and was swept back, jet black and smooth. His cheekbones were high, eyes a sharp blue, holding the same prettiness that Loki himself had.

Micah had great control over his magical ability, able to wield it just as skillfully as he did his sword _Stitnilmer._ It was crafted from the fires of Midguard's volcanoes and the ice from the mountains on Jotunheim. It could deal blows that would leave enemies seared as if struck by the hottest fire or frostbitten and sliced as clean as the coldest ice.

Though just as clever as Loki, but he could hold his tongue. When he was younger he would pull some of the tricks his fair father used to, but he'd grown out of it to live up to his title.

"Brother" Micah came over and knelt on the other side of Nico, taking his face from his father and making him look at him "You know you're better than this. Petty attacks? Transforming? Your blood is honored, as unique as mine...you must respect our lineage by keeping our bond strong."

Nico looked simply starstruck, nodding and leaning into his brother's touch, "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize" Micah leaned in and kissed his forehead "Don't you ever apologize."

"Micah" Loki stood "Take your brother to the kitchen. He looks like he could use a strong drink and a sweet treat, does he not?"

"He does" Micah picked his brother up, pulling him into a bear hug "Come, baby brother!"

Nico actually laughed, hugging him back before he was set down on his feet.

They walked away arm-in-arm, Nico snatching up his hammer on the way off the field.

Thor came up behind his queen, circling his arms around his waist and letting his chin rest in the curve of his shoulder, "I can hear your mind racing."

Loki parted his lips, brow creased curiously, "Thor...has Micah expressed interest to marry?"

It was Thor's turn to furrow his brow, "No."

"You don't think...?" Loki watched them go, leaning back into his brother "Nico looks up to his big brother. He looks to him for everything."

"Yes, very much" Thor agreed, dropping kisses along the pale throat.

"Brother" Loki turned around, looking into his eyes "_My_ big brother...who I admired so much. Who _I_ looked to for guidance and love."

Thor seemed to catch on, "Nico and...and Micah? Our heir?"

The ravenette gave him a patient look, "Were you not heir once?"

Thor was about to protest, to say something, but Loki cut him off.

"No" Loki placed a finger on his brother's lips "If we're to do anything about this, I want it to be me. You're not quite delicate enough for this, my love. Let _me_ talk to them."

Loki wasn't worried, but he wasn't about to let Thor muck up whatever was going on between their sons. It was going to be strange enough, he didn't need the God of Thunder busting into a room and destroying anything tender that was growing in their brood.

"Alright, alright" Thor brushed his hand away "I won't say one word."

"What would you say if they were?" Loki kept his voice low "If they were to...be together like that. Would you be angry?"

Thor thought about it for a long moment, taking his brother's hand and stroking his thumb across the back of it. He brought it to his mouth, kissing the elegant fingers thoughtfully.

"Micah is our heir, our first and most perfect" Thor replied slowly, still dropping kisses on his fingers "And Nico is the worst in both of us. But that's what I love about him. He's so much like both of us, he has so much potential...would they not balance each other out well?"

Loki smiled, glad to have such an understanding husband, "I'll talk to them later. For now..."

Loki ran his hands up his brother's chest, dragging his nails across his neck, "Don't we have a promise to fulfill?"

"Minx" Thor teased, taking his hands in his own and dragging him closer "I believe I said _later._"

"Later can be sooner" the slighter stole a sweet kiss "A before-dinner snack?"

"I forgot how tempting you were" Thor pressed for a harder kiss, fingers finding dark hair and tugging "Let me not forget it again."

Loki smiled into the kiss, "It'll be a top priority of mine from now on."

**xXx**

"Ah!" Nico moaned into the pillow, clutching it desperately and arching up for more "Big brother...please...harder!"

"Hush now" Micah purred into the boy's slick neck, their bodies moving in perfect rhythm "I have you."

The older mounted his brother from behind, keeping the younger on his hands and knees. He held him firmly by the hips, a pillow pushed beneath him to keep him open and at just the right height. Nico was releasing the sweetest cries, begging for more with each long thrust. He kissed and stroked his hot skin with all the passion he could ever have for the hunt or the throne.

Nico pushed back, blood red eyes fluttering shut, "I-I'm gonna..."

"Don't hold back" Micah ordered, digging his fingers into his brother's soft hips "Give me everything. Every moan, every drop...I want it."

"Yours" Nico almost tore the sheets, keening when sharp teeth dug into his shoulder "I'm yours, Micah. Always."

It was all a pleasurable blur after that, worn out but humming in pleasure. They collapsed together on the sheets, arms still around each other. Nico buried his face beneath his older brother's neck, hiding himself in the thicker body with ease. Micah accepted him with open arms, tucking him close.

"Are you still at unease, baby brother?" Micah asked quietly, petting through short dark locks.

"No" Nico lied, chewing on his lower lip in thought rather in pleasure.

The older man tilted his brother's head up, gazing into his eyes with a hot intensity that mimicked their earlier rut, "Tell me."

"You're the heir...right? No dispute?"

Micah eyebrows drew, "None at all. Why? Are you worried?"

"About something" Nico confessed "You...need to find a wife, don't you?"

"Nico" Micah purred, rolling onto the other and pinning him easily "Don't tell me you think I'll leave you for some pretty courtier? I thought we talked about this."

The younger groaned and tried to hide his face, "I know! I know! But I keep thinking about it...but our fathers don't know...and all those girls at court-"

"Stop" Micah leant down, stealing a hot kiss to shut him up "Do you want to tell them? Truly?"

Nico paused, thinking about it again for the thousandth time, "...would you care?"

"I love you" the older ran his hand down his brother's smooth chest "Completely. If you feel the same, then there is no reason not to tell them. Our Fathers joined in the most beautiful union and they were brothers."

Nico's arched into the touch like a puppet on a string, "But they weren't related by blood."

"And if we are? I see no difference" Micah's laugh was soft, deep "Asguardian blood is strong, Jotun even stronger. I have no doubt you would bear me an heir worthy of both worlds."

Nico flushed straight to his roots, "Micah!"

"No more talk of this" Micah picked his brother up, bringing him into his lap "Let's see if I can get another moan like the last one out of you..."

The younger laughed again, clinging to his brother, "I'll make you work for it."

Outside the door, Loki smiled to himself.


End file.
